


Dowsing Morning

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: In which Serena finds Reiji up early in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a drabble request that I got on tumblr a while ago. (Send me a character or ship + one word and I will write a drabble for it) 
> 
> Yeah I will still do it since it is NaNoWriMo.

Serena was laying down with a blue cotton sheet covering her body. Her breathing was in normal as her mouth was filled with air before pushing it out.

“Klang!” The sound of something metallic hitting a hard object woke her up. She pushed herself out of bed with half opened eyes annoyed at whatever had decided to awake her.

“What was that?” Serena asked as she raised sat herself up from the bed.

‘Roooo’ Was the sound. From experience it sounded like something was rolling. She stood from the bed deciding to check on what was causing such an unusual sound at this time of the night. As she walked through the door she saw a faint glow through the end of the hallway. Intrigued by the light she went to see why it was on and was surprised to see Reiji. He was holding what looked like a map and some blueprints across the floor with metal bars folding the edges in place so it would not roll up.

“I apologize if I woke you.” Reiji asked not even looking at Serena. Serena took careful steps through the hardwood floor to get next to Reiji.

“What are you doing?” Serena asked as she crouched down next to Reiji.

“I am trying to locate something.” Reiji said. Serena was surprised when she saw him holding a pendulum in his hand.

“I didn’t take you for a witchcraft user.” Serena said. Reiji pushed his red glasses in the center to adjust them.

“When you are desperate you might even resort to the craziest of things.” Reiji said. Serena covered her mouth blowing some air in her right cheek rather annoyed.

“Do you really need it now?” Serena asked.

“No, but I might at a later date.” Reiji said. Serena sighed at Reiji’s reaction. He would rather be prepared with it than without it.

“If I were you I would sleep on it. It’s…” Serena grumbled as she looked for a clock spotting one on the table which read…

“5:25 in the morning. It’s still to early to be awake.” Serena yawned as she leaned on Reiji. Reiji turned his head to Serena.

“Didn’t Academia have you waking up by now?” Reiji asked. Serena tilted her head forward in a nod against him.

“Yeah but now they start at 6.” Serena added. Reiji sighed knowing what Serena was playing. He placed the pendulum down and stood up making Serena almost fall over.

“That only gives you 34 minutes of rest.” Reiji chidded as he grabbed Serena’s arms pulling her up.

“Some sleep is better than none at all.” Serena said bickerly. Reiji said nothing as he headed back to his room to sleep. Serena grabbed the pendulum Reiji had left behind.

“Maybe you can make a better drowsing option.” Serena said as she walked back to her room.


End file.
